PruHun Drabbles
by Anarchy-my-love
Summary: These are a some drabbles that I wrote/am writing for a friend. They are mostly PruHun but there may be some other pairings. I am rating it teen because there is some language in a couple of them.
1. Ribbon

Ribbon

Prussia/Hungary

Author's note: I don't own Hetalia nor I do I claim to. I also don't own the song. I am writing a serious of drabbles for fun. My friend wanted me to post them.

* * *

><p><em>Tie a yellow ribbon around the old oak tree, if you still want me.<em>

"How awesomely appropriate," the Prussian mused, tapping his foot. He watched the countryside pass and wondered how much longer it would be. He smirked, thinking about her. His awesome plan had to work, how could she not still want him?

She looked at the letter, smiling. Typical Gilbert, at least he was still thinking of her. Finishing tying the bow, she started toward her house, humming to herself.

How many years had it been since they had seen each other? How many had she spent with that awful Austrian? It didn't matter now, he still cared about her.

He pressed his face against the window, it was close; the tree where they had made their promises to each other, carved their names, confessed their feelings and where she had destroyed his world. He knew it was the perfect place to reconnect.

He practically jumped out his seat, there it was. Wait, that wasn't a yellow ribbon but a Prussian blue ribbon. He grinned even bigger and pulled the cord for the bus to stop, with a giant leap he exited the bus but she was nowhere to be found. He pulled on the ribbon and looked around, his note said specifically to meet him here. She was so infuriating sometimes.

He started to walk to her house, whistling a tune. He smiled, knowing she was probably waiting for him. Her smile is the one thing that he needed right now. He approached her door; he straightened himself out and knocked.

She looked at the door, wondering if it was him. She flung open the door to reveal only the ribbon. She turned around as she heard his distinctive laugh.

She smiled, jumping into his arms.

"Hallo, Lizzy, did you miss me?" he smiled up at her as he gently set her down, placing a gently kiss on her lips.

She let the tears run down her cheeks, "I can't believe you actually came back."

"I couldn't leave the woman I love alone, now could I?" She shook her head at his word, putting her head on his chest, "I am glad you came back."

"Me, too, liebe. Me, too."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. If you feel the need to, please review.<p> 


	2. Confession

Confession

Prussia/Hungary

Author's note: I do not own Hetalia nor do I claim to. This one is sappy.

* * *

><p>He had finally done it. He had confessed to her. He waited for her to say something, anything to confirm his fear or hope. He couldn't read her face, her clover eyes told him nothing of what was going on that head of hers. He closed the distance between them, gently holding her hand as he reached toward her cheek, gently brushing his gloved hand across it.<p>

She didn't know what to say or even do. There he was; that arrogant bastard, her best friend and secret crush for how many years now? He was staring at her with those crimson eyes but this time they weren't angry or even teasing: they were hopeful. She felt him hold her hand and brush against her cheek.

Maybe this could be. Maybe they could actually have a chance at being happy. No more fighting, no more being married to someone she didn't love. There he was the boy she had grown up with, the teen she had fought and the man she had fallen in love with.

She smiled at him, "I do." He had never been more relieved in his life. He was impatient with how long the rest of the speech took. Couldn't they just skip to and you may kiss the bride?

Oh, wait. Had he missed his cue? "Awesome," he pulled her close, dipping her down and finally kissing his wife.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Please review if you feel so inclined to.<p> 


	3. Gone

Gone

Author's note: I do not own Hetalia nor do I claim to.

* * *

><p>In that one moment, everything changed. Her whole world was turned upside down.<p>

She took the letter and his necklace. Ludwig put a hand on her shoulder, "I am truly sorry, Elizaveta." with a sharp turn of his heel he left her. This was the last thing he would ever write to her. She dropped to her knees sobbing. He couldn't be gone. He was too strong to be brought down.

She would never hear his voice again; never feel his touches or his gentle kisses. He was gone. The next few weeks were a blur; she did everything without any emotions. But every night she had to sleep in their bed and cry herself to sleep. She never wanted anything more than to see his smile again.

A year had passed now and with every day, she forgot a little more about him. What his kisses felt like, how he would laugh softly or how he was sweet but only when no one was around.

She stopped in front of the door to her house; she didn't remember leaving the door unlocked, let alone open. She set her groceries down, cursing the fact that she didn't have her frying pan. She slowly crept into her house, looking into the living room she let out a scream.

"Well, that wasn't the response I was expecting," he grinned at her. She ran towards him, crying as she jumped into his arms. "Hey, now, no tears."

She buried her head into his shoulder, holding him tightly, planning on never letting him go. "Where have you been?"

"Does it matter? All that matters now is that I am home." he lifted her head up and kissed her gently, "With the one I love, ja."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Please feel free to review.<p> 


	4. Please

Please

Author's Note: I do not own Hetalia nor do I claim to. Afonso is my friend's rp character of Portugal.

* * *

><p>"Please, run away with me," he looked at her pleadingly. "Please come and stay with me, Elizaveta." She looked at him in the mirror; she couldn't bear to face him right now. "Please, Elizaveta, I can't lose you again. "<p>

She turned to look at him, furious, "How dare you! You have no right to even say those things to me." She crossed the room and slapped him. "Why the hell are you doing this today?"  
>"Because I am going to lose you again, I can't have that happen." He stared at her, gently caressing her cheek. She swatted his hand. "You had enough time to decide this. Why now?"<br>"Do you love him?" he stared at her as she bit her lip, looking away.

"I-I do love him, what kind of question is that?" he grabbed her and pulled her towards him.  
>"An important one; do you love him as much as me?"<p>

"Nem, you will always be my first love. I couldn't love anyone more that I love you." She stare at him defiantly, "But, that does not me that I don't love him enough to marry him. I suggest you leave." He grabbed her chin and kissed her. Her eyes widened and she shoved him away.  
>"W-what the hell do you think you are doing?" she glared at him angrily, wiping off her mouth.<p>

"I don't know what to do, if once more I lose you, Lizzy," he looked up at her, trying not to cry. "It would tear me in two."

She was taken aback, "I am sorry, Gilbert. But I am not going to run away with you. I am going to marry Afonso. Maybe one day there will be a time for us but the time is not now."  
>She walked by him, her dress trailing behind her. She opened the door, hesitantly looking back; she swallowed hard and made her way down the hall. She left the Prussian man weeping in her room.<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Please read and review. Nem is Hungarian for no.<p> 


	5. I'm Still Here

I'm Still Here

Author's note: I don't own Hetalia nor do I claim to.

* * *

><p>She stood there, watching as the wall came down. It was a momentous occasion for the Germans; they were finally uniting East and West. Feeling out of place, she shifted her weight and smoothed out her dress. Were the rumors true? Was he really dead? She looked at all the happy faces and suddenly felt like she was intruding. As she turned to leave, a hand rested on her shoulder. "It is Gut to see you, Elizaveta." She turned, looking at Ludwig, trying to smile. "It is good to see you as well, Ludwig."<p>

"Ja, I am not surprised to see you here. " He studied her for a minute, "Were you going to leave?"

She nodded slowly, "Igen, I just feel so out of place, this is a day for you to be celebrating and I feel as if I am intruding." He chuckled and grinned at her, "Nein, you are not. We all have reasons to celebrate, ja. Besides, if the rumors aren't true he will want to see you."

She looked up at the German, "You don't know if he is alive?" She started to tear up, the one person who should know didn't. Ludwig shook his head, "Nein. Come up to the front with me and we shall see together," he gently took her hand and led her through the crowd to the front. She stood slightly behind him as the wall continued to crumble.

"There better be a fucking awesome welcoming party for me!" he growled, getting antsy from how long it was taking. 'Fuck it,' he thought and started scrambling up the wall. He was way too impatient to wait for people to tear it down. He stood at the top, surveying the crowd.

"Never fear the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt is here!" he shouted, proceeding to scramble down the wall. "Who is here to greet the awesome me?"

He looked around, "WEST!" He sprinted towards him tackling and hugging his brother. "It is good to see you, bruder." He squeezed his younger brother, looking over his shoulder. He stared at her; amazed that she was even here. Wait, why was she crying? He let go of Ludwig and walked slowly towards her.

"Elizaveta, what is wrong?" he brushed the tears from her cheeks, "This is a happy day, you shouldn't be crying." She flung herself into his chest. Happy was an understatement of how she felt at the moment. He was alive! She clung to him trying to stop the tears.

"I know, I know. You missed the awesome me but geez, I didn't think you would cry over me." He chuckled, kissing the top of her head. She shoved him playfully; looking up at him, "I am just so happy to see you, I thought…" she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. Crimson eyes met clover as he leaned down and kissed her.

He rested his head on her shoulder whispering, "As long as you remember me, I won't disappear."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Please review if you wish to.<p>

Nein is no

Igen is yes

bruder is brother.


	6. Liebe

Liebe

This one is rated M for swearing and character death. AU

Prussia/Hungary

Author's note: I do not own Hetalia nor do I claim to.

* * *

><p>She held the gun gripped tightly in her hand. He was staring her down, grinning maniacally.<p>

"Oh, come now, Lizzy. You won't shoot me. You don't have the courage to." He walked towards her, running a finger along the gun. "And you definitely won't because," he leaned down whispering in her ear," you love me."

She stepped back, glaring at him as she put the gun under his chin. "I don't love you! The Gilbert I loved is gone and has been replaced with you!" she spat at him, hitting him with the gun.

He chuckled darkly; he wiped the blood from his lip and grabbed her throat, "Oh come now, Elizaveta. Is that all you can do? You are pathetic." He picked her up bringing her to eye level. "You won't kill me."

She kicked him hard in the stomach, catching herself before she fell on her ass. He doubled over, keeping eye contact, "Fuck you, Gilbert!" she shouted, shooting him in the leg, "You will begging for mercy soon." She walked toward him slowly, grinning. She watched the fear become apparent in his eyes with each step; he tried to scoot away from her hitting the wall.

She leaned over him, "Come now, Lizzy, I was only joking. I am not actually going to hurt you so, this whole I am going to kill you thing is not necessary, liebe." He reached up and stroked her cheek. She sneered at him, cocking the gun and pointed it to his head. "Whether it was a joke or not Gilbert, you still tried to kill me. Although, seeing you in fear is turning me on but not enough to stop this. He grabbed her face pulling her down and kissing her, "Elizaveta, something is happening to me, I can't control it! Please, believe me."

She pulled away, wiping off her mouth, staring at him coldly, "Don't you lie to me Gilbert!" She stood up, pointing the gun back at him. "I am not your liebe." She pulled the trigger, the blood splattering beautifully against the white wall. She quickly turned on her heel, walking out of the room, satisfied with what she had finally accomplished.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. I like reviews but don't feel that you need to.<p>

liebe is love


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>I spotted her a little up the path and by the time she reached me, her cheeks had a light flush to them. Her emerald eyes sparkled as I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and she looked away. Maybe she was embarrassed at such an intimate gesture but I still found it endearing. I watched as she chewed on her lip, looking away; it was odd to see Elizaveta so unsure of herself. I should have known something bad was coming at that point.<p>

"Gilbert. I…I am getting married to Roderich," she mumbled as she continued to avert her gaze. Immediately I stepped back and inhaled deeply, running my hands through my hair. She had to be joking. Roderich? Mr. Aristocrat? The pansy we used to beat up together. Nein. That couldn't be true. My eyes flicked down to her hand and sure enough, there was a ring on it. There wasn't much I could say and even less that I could do except swear that she had never meant anything to me. Being alone was better than whatever I had felt for the Hungarian maid so without a word, I shoved past her and walked down the path. I wanted; no I needed to get away from her. I didn't look back when she called for me. I didn't look back and I swore I never would. Elizaveta could have her marriage and I would make my country stronger, build a better future for my people and one day, I will watch their empire burn.

* * *

><p>AN: Rather short but I think I got his character. Hopefully... anyway Thanks for reading!


	8. Not What It Seems

Not What It Seems

Rating: K+

* * *

><p>"Nothing is ever good enough for you Elizaveta! I have done so much for you and all you do is bitch about how it is never good enough! I am not going to be like that pansy ass ex-husband of yours! You need to tell me now if I am good enough for you because if I am not then I am gone!" He slammed his fist into the counter and glared at the Hungarian woman. He couldn't stand her nitpicking anymore especially lately. It seemed to have escalated even more the last couple of weeks and she had spent so much time with Alyce that he didn't know what to think. Was she trying to get back with Roderich? He watched her bite her lip and look away as she rubbed her stomach. Rolling his eyes, he turned away from her and shook his head.<p>

"I am going to take your silence as a yes. You know, if you didn't want to be with me, you shouldn't have strung me along for so long. I can't do this anymore. I am not going to bend over backwards just to please you. I am not going to live like that. I hope you find someone who can make you happy," she sighed and shaking his head again. "I'll get my stuff out by tomorrow." With the last statement, he left her house slamming the door as he went.

Eliza stared down at her engagement ring a little teary-eyed. Rubbing her temples, she sank into the couch with a heavy sigh. How was she supposed to tell him why she was acting this way? She didn't know how he would take the news she had but if that outburst was what he was truly thinking maybe she shouldn't tell him at all. With a heavy heart, she pulled out a piece of paper and pen; she wrote him a letter explaining everything. She made her way up the stairs and set in on his bed before retiring to her room for the night.

Silently, he made his way up the stairs and paused at her doorway, the door creaked as he peeked his head in. She was sleeping peacefully. Making his way to his room, he opened the door and started packing his things. Where had everything gone wrong between them? They were so happy in the beginning but now...he didn't want to think about it.

Gilbert flopped on to his bed and heard something crinkle underneath him. With an air of laziness, Gilbert tore the envelope open. He started to chuckle as he read what his Hungarian had written. Now it made sense, he shook his head and grinned as he made his way back to their bed.

Sliding in, he pulled her closer pulling the blankets around the both of them. She murmured something and he kissed her forehead before laying down and falling asleep himself.

Eliza was surprised to find herself snuggled against the Prussian when she awoke. Groaning a little, she stretched and looked up at him to find him grinning at her. He put a finger to her lips and said, "Silly woman. You could have just told me I was going to be a father." Smirking, he replaced his finger with his lips in a gentle kiss.

She couldn't help but smile and kiss him back. After a couple more sweet kisses, she snuggled into his chest, "I think we should spend the whole day cuddling." Gilbert laughed and squeezed her, "I think that is an awesome idea."


	9. Sacrifice

Sacrifice

Rating: K+

Warning: Character Death

* * *

><p>She blinked slowly, wrapping her arms around him with the last of her strength. She felt a shudder run through his body as he looked up at her, "Why Liz?" He asked as he watched her emerald eyes grow dull with each slow blink. "Because…you are needed more than I," she chuckled softly and looked at him. "It was worth it Gil now you can stay with your family. You won't have to go and they can stop worrying, ja?" Shaking his head, he stroked her cheek replying, "But I didn't want this for you. I didn't want this for us. Liz….." He buried his head in her shoulder.<p>

She could feel the tears hitting her skin but said nothing instead she pulled him closer, "It was the only way you could stay Gilbert. It is such a small sacrifice, my life for yours." Bringing his head back up, he rested his forehead on hers, "What if I can't live without you? What if I don't want to?" She let out another chuckle, "I am just a silly girl, Gil. Don't be too sad that I am leaving. Hey, I am finally getting my wish." He grunted a little and kissed her forehead, "I love you, Elizaveta and I am going to miss you more than you know. You are my silly girl, never forget that." He kissed her lips gently before pulling away.

She was gone. He held her lifeless body and for the first time in his life, Gilbert sobbed over the loss of Eliza.

* * *

><p>AN: I need to stop writing depressing things. Reviews are always nice. Thanks for reading.


End file.
